ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The End/Transcript/Part 2
Dimensional Fusion Continues Fleeing to New Royale City Everyone is running from home and hides into New Royale City. Lilly sees the hideout. *Lilly Darcy: There! Our hideout! Quickly, no time to explain! Lilly's speech Celestia beginning to search Frankie, Edd, Lilly, Diamond Tiara, Blossom and Raven sees Lorcan Frankie, Edd, Lilly, Diamond Tiara Blossom and Raven are in Las Vegas to find the way to save the world. *Edd: We need to find the way to save home and... *Diamond Tiara: And... what?! *Edd: Look... They sees Lorcan getting married to her girl at the wedding chapel. *Lilly Darcy: Lorcan... *Frankie Stein, Diamond Tiara, Blossom and Raven Queen: That's Lorcan?! *Edd: Why yes. That's Lorcan's true appearance. *Diamond Tiara: Wait... that's the girl's soul. *Lilly Darcy: Yes. Now that Lorcan's quest is over, she can finally have a good life. Just then, Lorcan goes to her car which the baby's crying. *Lorcan Darcy: Callie, Mommy's here. How's my little girl? Lorcan's holding the baby which reveals to be a girl. They're shocked what Lorcan said. *Lilly Darcy: Lorcan is a mom now! *Frankie Stein: I didn't know Lorcan is married now. Lorcan kissed Molly. *Diamond Tiara: Oh my god, She's a lesbian! Lorcan looked at the others. *Molly Mayne: You know them? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, my friends from the other dimension and my saviors. Hey Callie, watch this. Lorcan prepare for what's she gonna say. *Edd: She's looking. *Lilly Darcy: I don't know what's she going. Lorcan gives her husband and her daughter a wink. She gonna yell. *Lorcan Darcy: Whatcha be lookin' at?!! Lorcan's yell gone loudly means she still has her superpowers. Callie laughs at her mother's powers. *Lilly Darcy: Yep, she remember us. *Edd: Good to see you too, Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: Suck my butt, Edward! Callie laughs at it. Alexander Senior and Junior, Cillian, Ed and Eddy made a plan Twilight and Wonder Woman sees the light Emily rescues Ellie The Final Battle begins Lilly, Emily and Ellie vs Blueblood's army Alexander Senior and Junior vs Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis and Spoiled Rich Cillian vs Princess Celestia The End of the War Prince Blueblood returns The Final Battle An little help from an ally Prince Blueblood pulls Cillian, Lilly and Ellie into the abyss between dimensions. They sees all dimension along with the alliance. *Prince Blueblood: I'm goin' down, I'm taking you with me! Just then Lorcan arriving. *Lorcan Darcy: Hello. *Prince Blueblood: Lorcan Darcy, you're just in time to help! *Lorcan Darcy: I am here to help, help my dimension counterparts destroy you for good! *Prince Blueblood: No! Lorcan summoned her zombies at the bottm of the abyss. Lorcan uses her powers to shoot blueblood. Boy Lorcan's revived A Boy Lorcan appeared through a portal and Ellie is smiling. *Ellie Darcy: Lorcan! *Lorcan Darcy: Ellie! The two embrace in tears. Cillian and Lilly are smiling that their brother is back. *Lorcan Darcy: Hi. *Ellie Darcy: Hi. *Lilly Darcy: Lorcan. *Cillian Darcy: You're back. *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian, Lilly! Everyone is smiling that their Lorcan has returned. *Cillian Darcy: Wait a minute, if you're here, what happened to the second dimension's Lorcan? *Princess Celestia: I've reversed the spell and the two dimensional counterparts and gender versions of Lorcan has now a normal life. The girl deserves her freedom. Princess Celestia shows the footage of the girl Lorcan kissing her wife in a romantic way. Cillian, Lilly and Ellie, The Mane 6, The Super Heroes and the Mystery Inc are shocked. Ellie starts to have hearts appear out of his eyes, and gazes dreamily at her. *Ellie Darcy: It's like my favorite fairy tale come true! The princess, the stable boy and the two sexy lesbians! *Wonder Woman: She's a lesbian? *Lorcan Darcy: Why do you call me a girl?! I'm a boy! The End After the war has ended, Everyone has returned to their homes, The all four Darcy Kids decided to go on their separate ways. *Ellie Darcy: This is where our paths must part. *Cillian Darcy: I think i should go home to continue the family business. *Ellie Darcy: Same here, I really like to go poo at home. *Lilly Darcy: I'm going to state university, I really like to go to college. What about you, Lorcan? *Lorcan Darcy: You know me! I'm going on another journey. They ends up giving each other a fist bump before going their separate ways for one last time. #Cillian continues to working in the hotel. #Lilly started college. #Ellie start working part time at the coffee shop, she ends up pooping in the bathroom at home. #And as for Lorcan, he ends up going on his next journey. The final scene of the storiverse with Lorcan walks towards the next city to look around. Sitting down to lunch, they give thanks and set to eating awkwardly recalling she couldn't have them the terrible night they lost so many they love hey eat, with Lorcan a bit down at the reminder of that night, when Blueblood accusing him for name-calling. *Lorcan Darcy: It finally ends. I can finally rest and have my own journey. A dog barking indicates they may have a guest at the outside door. The small dog barks happily, as though in recognition of someone. Inside, Lorcan holds his music box stops playing just as the old grandfather clock starts working at last. Lorcan He then hears the grandfather clock, which Lucy had repeatedly attempted to repair, ticking again. *Lorcan Darcy: It finally works... Who is it? Lorcan was confused and shows a mysterious girl with a dark pink hat paired with a black hatband and ribbon bow at the door. *Serena: Hello? Is...Is anybody home? THE END.